Bald Is Beautiful
by fall into your sunlight
Summary: "Love is never ugly" - Beastly. *based off of chapter 29 of Miss Fenway's story 'Little Hollow'


**Title: Bald Is Beautiful**

**Summary: "Love is never ugly" - Beastly. *based off of chapter 29 of Miss Fenway's story Little Hollow.**

**A/N: so today is the one year anniversary of when Laura (Miss Fenway) posted her amazing story Little Hollow, and because I love that story so much- especially chapter 29- I thought of this oneshot to write. So Laura, this is for you :D Honestly, I'm not the biggest fan of this personally -shot- but I hope whoever's reading this likes it :D**

She had done countless hours of research; she went on every website imaginable, she talked to doctors. She could confidently call herself close to an expert on this subject; heck, she could even write a book if she wanted to. It only took her a week to memorize all the side effects… fatigue; nausea and vomiting; pain; anemia; infection; blood clotting problems; mouth, gum, and throat problems; diarrhea and constipation; nerve and muscle effects; effects on skin and nails; radiation recall; kidney and bladder effects; flu-like symptoms; fluid retention; effects on sexual organs and sexuality…

Hair loss.

But still, she knew the facts. When hair loss does occur, the hair may become thinner or fall out entirely. Hair loss can occur on all parts of the body, including the head, face, arms and legs, underarms, and pubic area. The hair usually grows back after the treatments are over. Some people even start to get their hair back while they are still having treatments. When people lost their hair some choose to wear turbans, scarves, caps, wigs, or hair pieces. Others leave their head uncovered. Others switch back and forth, depending on whether they are in public or at home with friends and family members. Losing hair from could be hard to accept. Feeling angry or depressed is common. But what they had to keep in mind is that it is a temporary side effect.

_The hair usually grows back after the treatments are over._

_Some people even start to get their hair back while they are still having treatments._

_It is a temporary side effect._

As comforting as those two statements should have been, they weren't. She knew that if his hair fell out, he would just _look _like a cancer patient. He would just look incredibly sick and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. The doctor had told her while she couldn't do anything to make him healthier, she could do things to make him just feel better; happier even. But for days, she couldn't think of what to do just to make him smile again.

When he first lost his hair, he had been just in shock. Kendall told her that. It was almost scary. He just ran the comb through his hair and all they could do was watch his hair float to the floor. It just didn't seem real or something; how could something that was just there be… gone? Of course it wasn't something anybody could prepare themselves for it but still. Once it happened, nobody knew what to do.

He didn't want her to see him like this. He thought she would be upset seeing him without his hair; a reminder that she had lost her father to AML. But she didn't care; she wanted to- she _needed_ to see him. She needed to know that he was going to be ok and that she was going to be ok too.

She was staring at herself in the mirror. He was \picking her up for their date in a little over an hour. She had on that blue dress he really liked and she smelled like strawberries. Everything she was doing was for him. She wanted him to believe that despite everything wrong, some things would still remain normal. But despite the fact that she was working hard to look normal for him, she still had this feeling she couldn't shake.

She stared at herself some more. She wasn't beautiful, she knew that. Sure, he thought she was but personally she thought she was just average looking. And the one part of her that she thought was the most average looking was her hair. It was naturally curly and with some gel, it could be tamed to look okay. When it was straightened, it looked pretty good, even she had to admit that. When she first woke up, however, she needed a weed whacker to make it look presentable.

_Hair was just hair_, she told herself and that's what she was going to tell him when she saw him. Maybe then he'd be more understanding.

She reached under the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a pair of scissors. "Goodbye." she whispered and grabbed a handful of hair, held the scissors up to it, and cut.

**. . .**

There was no denying it; Logan thought he looked horrible. There were the obvious reasons- his skin was pale and stretched tight across his thin face, he had dark circles under his eyes, he had lost a lot of weight, he lost his hair… and then there was the fact that he just _felt_ ugly. And tired too. He was always tired, but this date was important to Camille. So because of her, he was going to pull through and stay awake. That shouldn't be too hard; just thinking about her had his pulse racing. And the three coffees he drank this morning were helpful too.

He pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. Five minutes to eight; time to go get Camille. He shut the bathroom lights off and walked out, grabbing the leather jacket James let him borrow (partly because he looked cool and partly because he didn't want the wind to blow through his bones and knock him over) and told everybody goodbye for the evening. The walk to Camille's apartment was a short one but Logan took his time to calm his battered nerves he always got right before he went on a date with Camille. He stood in front of her apartment door and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. And when it opened, his breath was literally taken away from him.

Camille was standing before him, dressed in that blue dress he loved so much, donning a wide, genuine smile, and all her hair had been shaven from her head.

"What did you do?" he whispered, his eyes wide.

Camille ran her hand over her bald head, as if she was just realizing what she had done. "I shaved my head." she said nonchalantly. "Well I had help. I mean, I cut off as much as I could and then I texted James and asked him to come over and help me get rid of the rest. It took some convincing but he finally agreed to help me out because he was all for the cause."

"Cause?" Logan asked. "What am I, a charity case?"

"No!" Camille's eyes widened. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that he agreed to help me because I wanted to do it for you."

"I didn't ask you to do this Camille." Logan replied. "I didn't ask you, and I probably wouldn't in a million years, ask you to shave your hair off just because I lost my hair."

"It's just hair Logan." she said softly. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Logan asked incredulously. "Camille you- you- why did you do this?"

"Logan, it's ok. It's just hair." Camille repeated. "It'll grow back. It's not important to me; you're important to me."

Logan's eyes were swimming with tears and his face was white as a sheet. "I- I just don't understand." he stuttered. "You didn't have to do this-"

"I didn't do it because I had to, I did it because I wanted to." Camille interrupted. "Logan, I wanted you to know that you're not alone in this. I'm going to be behind you every step of the way and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way."

Logan sighed. "Don't you think this is a little extreme though?" he asked. "I mean, couldn't you have just written me a poem?"

Camille cracked a small smile. "You know I'm not a writer Logan. Besides, I like the new look. I think I can work it." she ran her hand over her head once again.

"But what about you par- your mom?" Logan quickly caught himself before he said parents.

Camille shrugged. "My mom saw me and burst into tears." she started.

"You see!" Logan exclaimed before she could finish. "I knew this was a bad idea-"

"She was crying because she knew _why_ I did it, not _because_ I did it." Camille explained and then she smiled softly. "And I think my dad would be pretty proud of me for doing this." she said quietly.

"He would be." Logan said quickly, instantly forgetting the fact that he was utterly shocked that his girlfriend had shaved her head because he had lost his hair. Camille smiled and looked down shyly. "Camille, I really don't know what to say." Logan said after a moment. "You look so… different." he couldn't stop the word from leaving his lips.

"So do you." Camille whispered and it almost broke Logan's heart. "But we can look different together."

"Camille you didn't have to do this-"

"Stop saying that Logan!" Camille exclaimed, causing Logan to flinch slightly. "I know I didn't have to do it; I didn't have to shave my head just the way you didn't have to get cancer. But guess what? Some things just happen that you can't take control of. And Logan, you couldn't have controlled me shaving my head. I did it for you. I did it because I wanted you to know that even though things are so messed up right now they're going to get better. My hair will grow back and everyone's going to be really happy again and… and you're going to get better. You're going to beat the cancer; I know you will. But you have to believe it, and if shaving my head is going to get you believe that one day things will be ok, then so be it." her answer was so genuine that Logan once again found himself speechless. There was a moment of complete silence between the two of them before Camille spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah." Logan said with a nod, wondering what on earth could she want to ask him when he still had a million questions reeling in his mind, making his head spin. He nonchalantly placed his hand on the door frame, just to secure he had balance.

Camille hesitated. "Do you think I'm gross looking now?" she asked softly.

Logan almost laughed out loud. Without another thought or hesitation, Logan took a step forward, closing the gap between the two of them, and placed his hands on her cheeks, feeling the rush of warmth from when she started to blush. He tilted her head up slightly and leaned down, placing a kiss right on her hairless head. "You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world." he whispered to her, looking down into her eyes. He blinked, feeling a tear streak his face, and he felt another when he saw that she started to tear up as well. Camille placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. That's exactly what she needed to hear. "I love you too Camille." Logan whispered to her. He ran his hand over her head, sending a shiver down her spine. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her. "You're crazy." he added and she couldn't help but to laugh. Even he couldn't fight the smile on his face. "But I love you."

Camille's smile was so wide her cheeks were hurting. "I love you too Logan."

**A/N: hope you liked it Lauren :D happy Little Hollow anniversary day!**


End file.
